Dark Angel
by dmnq8
Summary: Wanton wiccans. Set after Willow performed the forgetful spell on Tara. Yuri. Disclaimer in my profile. Giftfic for PyroRoxas.


A/N: Set after Willow performed the forgetful spell on Tara in season 6 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Pure smut. Don't like, don't read. For **PyroRoxas**...thanks for being so patient!

Unbeta-ed, so forgive any typos pls.

* * *

**Dark Angel**

The mouth on her clit was hot. It tugged with firm insistence, making her hips rise off the bed. Willow held her hips steady as she eased up slightly on the suction.

Tara's face was slack, dreamy with pleasure. No trace of her earlier anger remained. Willow thought the forgetful spell she'd performed was one of the most useful ones she'd ever found. Watching as Tara's eyes closed, she shifted the position of her mouth.

Tara arched her back at feeling the sinuous glide of a tongue inside her dripping folds. "_Aaahh_," she sighed. Her arousal grew, swelling her labia almost painfully. She felt herself leaking even more and cried out as the knowledgeable mouth shifted again, sucking her clean. She wasn't ready to come yet, though she was close, but Willow kept her body sizzling in a heady coal bed of desire. It was a state that kept her orgasm tantalizingly near, just out of reach.

Her eyes were closed but she could sense Willow. Her essence was bright to Tara, simmering along her magical awareness the way Willow's touch simmered along her sensitive nerve-endings. Willow's power danced within her whenever they made love, an occurrence peculiar only to them. She would open herself to it, completely trusting the woman she loved. Willow's magic would enter her, twining with hers, and every sense and touch would be heightened tenfold. It always left Tara gasping, this added intimacy. Sometimes she hovered on the cusp of coming, senseless, quivering, aware only of the magic coursing through her blood and the delicate feel of Willow's hands on her body, anchoring her.

That mouth opened wide now and covered the entire gap of her womanhood. The strong suction was rhythmic, making her bury her hands in the silky red hair. She ground her hips slowly into Willow's face, bold in her need.

Willow. How could she not love her? Willow was so good, so tireless in her fight against evil. So steadfast in her support of Buffy. The things Willow accomplished to be able to continue her fight and the support of her friend boggled the mind. Undoing Glory's mind-sucking mojo… Bringing Buffy back… Sometimes Willow's powers frightened her badly, but her lover would never hurt her. Tara was sure of that. And let's face it, the evil they went up against only seemed to get stronger. It made sense that Willow would push herself to keep up, to match it and continue to be an asset to Buffy. Willow, her powerful, amazing, wonderful-

_'Your mind is wandering, love.'_

She smiled at feeling Willow enter her thoughts. _'Just thinking how much I love you.'_

_'Aw, baby…I love you, too. So much.'_

_'Yeah? Show me.'_

Willow's chuckle echoed gently in her mind as she settled her body on Tara's. It was another way they shared themselves during sex, communing telepathically. She could remember the first time they'd made love with this third and final intimacy. It had been after Buffy's funeral, when they'd both been hurting so badly at the loss. She was recently returned to her own mind, another thing that had added to their shredded nerves. That night had been a turning point in their relationship, taking them to heights of gratification they'd never achieved before.

Two fingers pressed inside her as Willow's mind, that incredibly powerful mind, caressed her own. The feel of another's mind in one's head was perhaps the most personal, the most invasive sensation ever. More personal than sex could ever be. A person's thoughts were their own, people grew up with this knowledge. When Glory had done it, it had been insidious. A rape of sorts. With Willow it was different. It was the ultimate surrender, and something that made her body transcend its limitations in experiencing pleasure. The magic enhanced the pleasure tenfold; melding minds augmented it a hundredfold. It felt as if warm fingers of love and Willow-y goodness stroked her brain, her own consciousness, in time to those fingers stroking inside her. Willow was a master of synchronizing stimuli.

For a time all that could be heard were the various sounds mouths made. Willow's mouth latched onto one pale pink nipple and sucked strongly, making Tara cry out as delight streaked to her clit. Tara's hand found one of Willow's small breasts and twisted one nipple in sweet revenge. Willow gasped. Tara took advantage and brought Willow's face up for a breathy kiss.

The salty sweet taste of her own arousal made Tara moan. She loved Willow's mouth. She loved the way Willow always kissed so deeply, with all her soul behind each swipe of her tongue. That hand found its way between Tara's legs again. This time the fingers rubbed with careful pressure in concentrated circles, knowing just how fast and how hard to go.

Willow's magic swelled dramatically in Tara just as her first orgasm broke over her. Her magic crested in Willow in turn, and both women's minds descended from lucid thoughts to instinct.

Tara was briskly turned over, her hair held aside as she was licked from nape to ass. Her lower cheeks were parted as her perineum was suckled. Her legs were held down when she tried to get her knees under her. A tongue snaked its way wetly into her hole and she cried out sharply, the heat of Willow's devouring mouth too seductive to be resisted. As if she wanted to resist. The lips were assiduous in their exploration.

_'Touch yourself, Tara. I want you to come while I eat your ass.'_

She loved it when Willow talked dirty, though it was usually only in her mind. She obliged by reaching a hand beneath herself. Finding the small nub of nerves that was the key to fulfillment, she pinched and rubbed expertly. She knew Willow was doing the same between her own legs.

When they were together like this it was easy to forget the things they sometimes fought about. With Willow's skin next to hers, sharing her sweat, it seemed as if they'd always been making love, from the moment they'd set eyes on each other. They were that close, their love that strong. It killed something in her whenever she fought with Willow. It was the worst feeling in the world. Sometimes they argued so badly that she thought they would have to separate. She couldn't be away from Willow. Not her Willow. But right now, all of that seemed non-existent. The only reality was the way Willow made her come again, her ring of muscles tightening on Willow's tongue in time to her spasms. Reality was her lusty scream that she stifled with the pillow. Reality was the way Willow's magic twisted in her, wringing another orgasm from her that blasted her senses apart. Reality was Willow's mind, wordless, as it soared with hers.

Willow came.

It didn't always happen, but tonight was one of those times when their connection was so strong that one woman's orgasm was felt by the other. Willow's climax was dazzling, pulsing through Tara in starbursts of brilliant heat and light. Willow's power likewise exploded in her and she knew hers was spiking wildly in Willow. They came again, rising on the currents of their passion, then again as the pleasure bordered on pain. They were indistinguishable as two separate entities. They were united in every way, mind, body and soul.

* * *

The velvety darkness was an embrace, one she felt comfortable falling asleep in. Willow's head was nestled on her chest and her breathing was even and deep. She still had two fingers deep inside Tara, where she would leave them for most of the night. She shifted slightly, enjoying the warm fullness of Willow's hand in her. They usually slept this way. Sometimes she would wake in the night, coming and shaking, and know that Willow had been massaging her intimately in her sleep.

Tara blinked sleepily at the faint shadows on the ceiling, spent and at peace. Everything was wonderful. Everything was perfect. Willow would cut back on magic, she knew it. She wouldn't let something so trivial come between them and screw up what they had. Nothing would come between them. Not ever. They were forever and always. Willow was frightening and dark sometimes, but still her angel.

Sleep came behind a last, comforting thought: There was nothing in the world stronger than their love. She would die for her dark angel.


End file.
